Could It Be?
by Ive been Dazzled
Summary: Alice's first vision of Bella as a vampire on Bellas first day of school. First fan fic so be kind don't burn me up haha but i love constructive critisium and reviews! :D


"I'm coming!" I murmured just loud enough that I was sure they heard it from the car where my family was waiting, as I skipped down the flight of stairs barley touching each step. I wasn't excited to be heading to Forks High, but I wasn't detesting it either; just another day in this small sunless town. I'm usually not this dull but hey it's been a VERY uneventful start of a year.

I approached the Volvo, but as I looked through the tinted windshield Edward's intense stare seemed to trigger something in me that brought my pace to a shuddering halt.

_There he was standing under the shade of an impressive oak, his eyes cast down in thought as they are most of the time nowadays. As I tried to figure out the cause of this vision, his head suddenly snapped up ward and his_ eyes began to glow before _the brilliant smile conquered his face._

_He was staring in my direction, but it seemed his eyes grazed over where I stood and concentrated on something behind me. All of the sudden a girl with long chocolaty hair emerged into my line of sight. Despite her graceful movements the eagerness in her stride was enough to make her stumble on a non-existent obstacle._

_My attention shifted toward Edward. As this girl made her way to him his hungry gaze slid over every inch of her body, like he couldn't get enough. Impatient as Edward always was he closed the rest of the distance in two long strides and caught her up in an embrace so loving and personal even in my vision I felt I should turn away for privacy. _

_With tenderness unaccustomed to the brother I knew, he lifted her into his arms as if she were a fragile treasure that should never be shared. Their eyes were lost in each others, as Edward leaned in to give her a quick kiss. He pulled away slowly and to my surprise his smile got impossibly more brilliant and loving. _

_I've never seen my brother look at anyone not even our family with a tenth of the compassion he showed here. I thought this very strange, because Edward always claimed he was content within himself, and he wasn't meant to love another on the companion status. This vision contradicted his very thoughts on that matter to a large extent._

_Setting her gently back on her feet, I finally got a glimpse of the girl's face. She wasn't as young as I had thought, just frail and tiny for her age. She was maybe nineteen at most, and was naturally pretty. But the glow that radiated from her was what shocked me most, it was as if the very presence of my brother amplified her beauty to a new level. My sight shifted so I caught her eyes as she laughed at something Edward was whispering in her ear. They were the bright red of a new vampire, which an undercurrent of ochre…a vampire of our diet. _

_Catching the last bit of what they were conversing about, I heard only several words "Isabella…my love…Ms. Cullen…", those of which startled me exponentially. Not only was this woman a new vampire and Edwards joy, but she was part of his family…MY family._

_Grasping hands and entwining fingers, my brother and this strange girl ran off together, their strides in perfect unison. As my sight began to fade, the girl turned back as she ran and smiled as if she could see me and whispered my name, "Alice…"_

"Alice….ALICE!," Rose's annoyed shout jarred me back into reality, and back staring into Edwards now confused gaze. Seeing him look as lonely as ever, pained me that he couldn't be happy now as he was in my vision. I started to move my feet, still wary from the confusing scene that had just played out to only me. I knew he hadn't seen what I did, he promised to keep out of my thoughts, and I trusted Edward with anything. I'd have to tell him…someday but until I figure out what it meant, no need to trouble him further.

I slid into the Volvo, in the midsts of a conversation. "…plenty of gossip today I bet, with that new girl Isabella something coming to town…" Emmett commented. I didn't hear the rest of what he had said because my body and mind froze up with recognition of that name, even though I was sure I didn't know a Isabella. Could it be? Could this be the girl from my vision? I pondered these questions as we pulled into the school lot, which was buzzing with excitement for the new arrival.

Edward strode up next to me, as we walked into the court yard. I could see the questions burning in his eyes but all I said as I veered left into my first period was, "I think today just got a lot more interesting" winking I left him to think this over, knowing he would figure it out soon enough. Hopefully this Isabella would be the cure to Edwards eternity of solitaire.


End file.
